Let Me
by darylscarol
Summary: Dwight shoots Daryl in the shoulder and Carol is there to clean him up. Full on Caryl fluff!
**DARYL AND CAROL** **FLUFF! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.**

 **This is set after Dwight shoots Daryl in the shoulder and Carol cleans him up. Carol at this point hasn't left Alexandria so that's why she's still here. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review! :)**

Daryl trudged up his porch steps, using the banister to support himself. He looked down at his shoulder, the bleeding had slowed but his shirt was still soaked with blood. The bullet has luckily gone straight through so he considered himself lucky. Rick had found him, Glenn and Michonne and had taken down the saviours single handedly. Rosita was shot as well but didn't make it.

"Daryl. Let me take a look at it," asked Michonne, watching him as he plodded up the stairs.

"Nah. Just go home," responded Daryl, still walking away, coming across harsher than he had expected. Michonne shrugged it off, she knew he was harmless and probably just needed some space.

"Ok well, you know where I am if you need anything." She said turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Daryl almost fell through the door when he finally managed to get it open. He propped his crossbow up against the wall next to the door and slammed it shut. He slouched onto the sofa and tried to look at his injury but couldn't see it just to the darkest and his jacket being in the way. He winced at the pain as he tried to remove it but had little success. "Son of a bitch," he muttered to himself, leaning his head against the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. A small knock came from his front door. "Piss off Michonne!" He shouted in the direction of the door. Daryl was not in the mood to be fussed about, he just wanted to be left alone. Like he always did, he loved everyone in Alexandria but sometimes he just wanted his own space.

Carol pushed the door open gently, poking her head in. "Michonne sent me, said you had been shot and you wouldn't let her take a look," said Carol concerned, noticing the blood stains on his jacket, shirt and hands. Daryl just gave a gentle nod, that was all the confirmation that Carol needed. She entered his house and switched some of the lamps on, his house was surprisingly tidy, for Daryl, she knew how messy he could be. There was some dishes piled by the sink but other than that, the place was spotless. She walked over to him and sat next to his injured shoulder.

"You're lucky the bullet went straight through," she said quietly, cringing when she saw him breath in deeply at the pain when she grazed around the bullet hole with her fingers. "Let's get you cleaned up, or it'll get infected." Daryl didn't say a word, he knew he couldn't argue with her and to be honest, despite wanting to be alone, she was the only one he wanted to be near to.

"Daryl, we're gonna have to remove your vest and shirt so I can clean it." he looked at her, suddenly feeling shy and childlike. He stood, Carol holding his hand to steady him. Carol removed the uninjured arm from the vest first as gently as she could. The vest peeled away from his bloody skin slowly.

"Shit," he muttered, clenching his fist and biting his lip, trying to fight the pain. "I can do it."

"No you can't, let me help," replied Carol. Daryl knew he needed her help but didn't want to admit it. After a lot of careful manoeuvring, the vest finally came free of his torso and Carol draped it over the arm of the sofa. It was cold under her touch and smelt of Daryl and blood. Carol reached for the top button of his shirt and he shied away slightly, feeling nervous and trying to swat her hand away but she caught his wrist, with her free hand she brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at him, tracing over his features, she paused on his lips and then looked at his eyes again. "Let me help." Carol said again and his arm softened under grip and she let it go.

She worked his buttons free, revealing his chest and stomach. Daryl's breathing was heavy and fast and he didn't take his eyes off her as she undid his buttons. He felt a blush run up his neck and fill his cheeks, he looked away, avoiding her gaze. His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage and he wondered whether she could feel it, she was so close to him. "Relax Daryl, it's okay," she reassured him, sensing his nervousness.

Daryl's hands were trembling, she had touched him before but this was different, something was different. They hadn't been around each other much during their time in the Safe Zone, they'd spoken briefly and shared glances but that was about it, he missed it, missed her. He placed the hand of his uninjured arm on her hip and leant his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes and savoured the moment, Carol placed a hand on his cheek and then looked at him before taking hold of his hand, he was shaking so much and she could tell that he was flustered and nervous. That was the moment that she realised that he must feel the same way, she had loved him for so long but was never sure whether he felt the same way, she knew that he cared so much for her and would do anything for her but was never certain if it was love. The forehead press and the hand on her hip confirmed it for her and she smiled at him and took his shaking hand and squeezed it gently. She removed the first half of the shirt and he was more willing this time, not pulling away from her touch.

A sense of worry suddenly came over Daryl, had he over stepped the line? He asked himself, he wanted to tell her, do show her just how much he loved her but he was never good with words and just gently touching her was the only way he could let her know, she seemed accepting of it and didn't shy away but he just figured that she was too nice to tell him to stop.

"Ow, shit Carol!" he moaned as she removed pulled the shirt away from the gunshot wound.

"Sorry Pookie," she said glancing up at him, working the shirt down his arm and then threw it on the arm of the sofa along with his vest.

"Stop. Not now," if he wasn't in so much pain, he probably would have laughed at her.

"Sit."

Daryl did as he was told and sat on the edge of the sofa at a slight angle. She sat behind him and started cleaning up the dried blood with warm water. He shifted away from her a few times, shifting away from the pain, but she just moved with him, not letting him get away that easy. Man he is stubborn, Carol kept telling herself but smiling to herself at the same time, it was one of the things she loved most about him. Carol placed a bandage over the wound and then moved to face him.

Carol was kneeling to face him, placing herself between his legs. "Hold this," she said, handing him the plastic bowl filled with warm water, he did so, not willing to argue. She cleaned up the front of the wound, not losing focus and being as careful as she could. Daryl watched her closely, her breathing was soft and shallow, eyes wide and focused. He was still in pain but he forgot about it the more he stared at her. His cheeks were still blushed and burning and his heart still pounding, he was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet with the way his heart was moving. Carol took the bowl out of his hand and placed it on the floor out of the way and placed another bandage on the front of the wound. She shuffled backwards on her knees away from his, Daryl wanted to pull her back and ask her to stay there but Daryl being Daryl was too awkward to pull that off romantically. Carol reached for the long bandage and sat behind him again and started wrapping it around his shoulder and under his arm to hold the wound covers in place. Her hands on his bare skin sent shivers through him. Carol tied the bandage up and then looked and admired her handy work. "There. All done," she said letting out a sign, almost sad that it was over.

"Thank you," he said looking over his shoulder to look at her. She placed a hand on his waist and rested her face into the middle of his shoulder blades, breathing him in and never wanting to move. She was surprised that he didn't move away from her touch so she made the move and pressed a tender kiss to his back. Her kiss sent waves of heat firing around his body. He sighed and melted into her touch. Carol sensed that he ok with it so kissed his back again and trailed her fingers over the scars on his back. Butterflies stirred in her stomach and her legs went all jelly like. Carol kissed the curve of his neck and he leaned back into her, ignoring the shooting pain from his shoulder.

"Sorry you got shot," whispered Carol, resting her chin on his uninjured shoulder.

"Ain't your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry," she said smiling, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her hands on his stomach. Daryl was so glad that she was making the first move because he had wanted to but never knew how to go about it. He was still nervous and feeling shy under her touch but he began to soften and relax a little more.

Daryl turned to face her and then lay back on the sofa, pulling her down with him. Carol lay with her back to the sofa and she had one hand on his chest, using his uninjured shoulder as a pillow. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The hand on his injured arm rested on top of hers and his fingers threaded through hers. Daryl pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her into his side as much as he could. Carol smiled and responded by kissing his hand that was locked with hers. Despite his injured and vulnerable state, Daryl was still strong and protective with the way he held her, she felt so safe and untouchable. Daryl breathed in deeply and then drifted off to sleep, his breathing became less erratic and more steady. Carol smiled to herself before falling asleep. Tomorrow would bring good things for them, she could sense it.


End file.
